When a device is replaced for maintenance, settings similar to those for the device before replacement have to be made for a device after the replacement. In devices with software for setting, such as servers, settings may be made by using the software. However, for example, for devices without software for setting, such as uninterruptible power supply (UPS) devices that supply power in the event of a power outage, settings have to be made by using a setting tool such as a personal computer.
FIG. 21 is a diagram illustrating an example of an operation for setting a UPS device. As illustrated in FIG. 21, for settings of a UPS device 9, first, a setting tool and a network management card (NMC) 95 are coupled via a serial cable, and settings of the NMC 95 are made from the outside (1). The NMC 95 is a device for the UPS device 9 to communicate via a local area network (LAN) with another device. NMC setting information 96 is the set information. The NMC setting information 96 includes an Internet protocol (IP) address.
Once the settings of the NMC 95 are made, the UPS device 9 is enabled to communicate via a LAN with a server that supplies power, and UPS setting information 97 is set by using a UPS management program that runs on a server (2). Here, the UPS setting information 97 is setting information of the UPS main unit except for the NMC 95.
Note that, as a setting method at the time of device replacement, there is a related art technique. In this technique, upon replacement of a transmission device, a transmission device after replacement acquires an IP address from another device through non-IP communication, then acquires setting information of the transmission device itself from another transmission device through IP communication, and makes settings.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-141468 is an example of the related art technique.